Chances
by glindalovesshoes
Summary: One Day AU - Robin and Regina meet by chance every year on Valentine's Day. Written for LoveFromOQ2019.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my LoveFromOQ 2019 gift for the lovely and highly talented artist ankareeda.  
Every chapter is inspired by a picture of one of her facourite artist (instagram: pascalcampionart). Due to the copyright issue I will not post the pictures with the chapters, however I will include a link to each chapter, so you guys can check it out.  
I will post a chapter every day from now and I hope you enjoy it.

p/BpWMTfwhQFY/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=d0892o0ngkb0

**Chances**

**14th February 2010**

This is really, really not how she'd imagined her Valentine's Day going when she'd woken up this morning. If everything had gone according to plan she would be enjoying a sweet dessert of crème catalán with strawberries, on top of her delicious risotto and half the bottle of white wine she would have had. If everything had gone according to plan she would have been accompanied home and she'd be stripped down right to the red lacy thong and the matching lightly lined bra, kissing her date senseless. If everything had gone according to plan, she would be sitting here on a bench at the edge of Battery Park, looking at the coast line of New Jersey by herself.

But things had not gone according to plan because her oh-so-great date for the night, Graham Hunt had accidentally mixed up and booked two dates tonight. At the same time, in the same restaurant. And frankly, after all the awkwardness between her and the blonde - Emily? Ember? No, Emma? - and his blunt suggestion of a threesome, she'd made a run for it, risotto, wine and dessert forgotten. The worst part was not how her date had gone down the drain - she'd liked him but they'd been something casual, nothing serious. It was the fact how despite everything she'd hoped things would be different with him.

Scowling, Regina looked at every couple who passed her, peacefully strolling through the park, most likely after a very romantic dinner, wishing she could wipe their love-sick, yearning looks off their faces. A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention, followed by a colorful bouquet of flowers hitting the bottom of the nearest trashcan with a hollow _colnk. _

"Now that looks like thirty bucks wasted," Regina commented dryly, catching the attention of the stranger who was just about to rush further down the path. He stopped, taken aback by her sassy comment and for a moment she wondered if he'd tell her to mind her own damn business. Instead, he surprised her, by flashing a very dimpled, very sexy grin at her.

"Thirty-nine, actually. Could've been worse - she could have waited until after I paid for dinner before she told me she is gay and has a secret girlfriend."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Ever want to crush a guy's ego, tell him how being together has made you realize you're just not into men."

Regina couldn't hide a smirk as she quietly took him in. Dark blue suit, patterned tie. His face was covered by blonde scruff, eyes blue as the ocean. He was good looking, _really_ good looking and she couldn't imagine how weird it must have been for him to be turned down in that manner.

"Hey, it could be worse."

"Worse?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"She could've invited you to join a threesome with the secret girlfriend. At least that's what my date did."

"Ouch. What an asshole." The stranger gestured at the side of the bank right next to her, silently asking permission to sit and Regina simply shrugged, not caring what he did. They sat in silence for a while, both staring at the passing strangers and the ships on the Hudson river which slowly passed by. It was a comfortable silence, only broken through mild sarcastic comments here and there as well as mild mockery of the couples strolling down the walkway.

She was surprised at his kind of humor, the easiness, the way he made her laugh. They'd both had had a really shitty Valentine's Day experience but for some reason, she didn't mind sitting here with him, not when almost an hour had flown by without her realizing. It was only when her stomach growled and she hung her head down mortified, that she remembered not having eaten.

The man looked up at her, eyes filled with laughter. "There's a hotdog stand about five minutes down there. What do you say? My treat?"

"Hotdogs?" Regina asked thinking how this was not exactly what she'd been looking forward to all day. But then today hadn't turned out the way she'd expected in any way, so… "Count me in. But I want to split."

"Come on, I spent $39 on flowers and they grace the trash can now. I think I can swallow two dollars for a hotdog." He held out his hand and against all odds, she grabbed it, letting him pull her up. It was crazy to think how comfortable she felt with him, strolling down the pathway, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. People could have mistaken them for a couple.

The hotdogs were amazing, the best ones she's ever had. Perhaps it was the fact they'd gotten the two last ones, or perhaps the way her stranger had professionally covered them with ketchup, mustard, pickles and onions. They beat the risotto hands down.

At some point during the evening he had put his jacket around her shoulders because it was February and it'd gotten rather chilly. He'd insisted. Her pathetic little satin bolero had not done anything against the cold, but then when she'd left her home earlier this evening, she'd not expected to be sitting on a bench in Battery Park with a stranger, eating hotdogs under the dim light of a lamp, laughing and just feeling… fantastic. He, whose name she couldn't remember - or had they even exchanged names at all? - made her forget about Graham, about her ruined date, about the fact it was Valentine's Day.

"I have a proposal for you."

Regina looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "I don't take home strangers on the first date."

"Nothing like that," he chuckled and frankly, she hadn't expected him to go down this direction anyway. He just wasn't the… type.

"Then I'm all ears."

"How about," he mused, stepping a little closer into her personal space and for a mere moment she thought he was going to kiss her. Sweet and slowly. One kiss and he'd break it, clear his throat and step back like the gentleman he was. "If we don't have a date on Valentine's Day next year, we meet up again. Here, on this bench."

No kiss. Damn it. "It's a crazy idea. I like it. A year can be a long time though."

"I know. Could be interesting though… So. You in, Milady?"

Regina contemplated his proposal for a moment before she grinned. A lot could happen in a year and who knew where or with whom she was going to be. By next year he would have all forgotten about her. So who was she to care?

"I'm in. Next year, same spot. If we don't have a date."

She tilted her head, pressing a quick kiss against the corner of his mouth. He looked back at her stunned, his hand caressing her cheek and her neck so carefully as if a true touch might break her.

"I should really go now."

"Let me get you a cab at least I don't think I want you strolling around this park all by yourself at this hour."

Regina agreed and together, he walked her up to Bowling Green Station, hollering a cab and seeing her safely put inside.

"Thank you for the surprisingly lovely evening. I… My name is Robin, by the way." A pair of dimples flashed charmingly against him.

"Regina. It was nice meeting you, Robin." She grinned back before pulling the cab door close. It was only when she made it through her apartment door and looked into the full length mirror in the hall way that she realized she was still wearing his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

**14th February 2011**

Why was she sitting here again, listening to her date rambling on and on about how incredibly lucky they were about the deal they'd pulled in together from the Count? It was all her date-slash-colleague, Samdi Facilier, (whom she'd met at the company's Christmas party last year) had been talking about for the past hour, since he'd picked her up at her apartment, during the cab ride down here and the moment they sat down at the table. Yes, they'd closed the deal; they'd be given a promotion. He'd be transferred to the London branch of the company, which was all he'd ever wanted.

Why had he asked her out again on Valentine's Day of all days? They weren't even involved in a romantic kind of way. Regina had had hopes, perhaps, but to her it was clear his eyes were set on the Union Jack and not a relationship with her. So they'd had fun… but there was the little voice inside her head, the voice that had been nagging her about the handsome stranger - Robin, Robin was his name - all year long. Why had she not been able to shut it up? It was a fantasy, nothing more. He wouldn't show up tonight. Would he?

_Get it together, Regina._ She scolded herself while her eyes flew to the delicate golden watch on her wrist. If she wanted to make it to Battery Park in time to meet him - if he came, if he was even there, which was stupid to think that he was. But still, _if…_ She had to leave now. Quite frankly, the prospect of going home with Samdi, who'd not even cared to ask her whether she preferred the red or white wine, who had not even taken a moment to compliment her outfit, was less acceptable by the minute.

Going to Battery Park was crazy. She was ninety-nine point nine percent sure Robin would _not_ show up. Why would he? He was handsome, funny, he seemed caring and gentle… The thought of him not having found a nice woman to date throughout the past year was ridiculous. She should have asked for his number when she'd had the chance, damn it. All year long, she'd been on the lookout for him, had hoped for a chance meeting somewhere in the City. But the city was big and fate was cruel.

"… and of course you will have to visit me in London," he smiled before he put the menu down.

Regina looked at him, really looked at him. She was not a person for a long-distance relationship. Hell, what they had wasn't even a relationship; it was something very casual, very clean, without much emotion. And this something wasn't what she wanted. It only took a moment for her to realize she was at the wrong place with the wrong guy.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I need to go." Her hand grabbed her purse and she left, leaving a dumbfounded man behind, who looked at her, sighed and took a sip of his glass of wine before waving at the waiter, signaling him he was ready to order. With or without a date.

The second she stepped outside into the pouring rain, she wondered if she was stupid or crazy or simply hopelessly romantic. Sighing, she considered she was probably all three of these things. Two minutes in the rain trying to hail a cab and she was already soaked. She really, really ought to have taken an umbrella, but when they'd left her place, Samdi had offered his and despite everything, she hadn't thought about grabbing one for herself. At least this time, she was not freezing… yet.

Finally one of the cabs stopped and she got inside a little breathlessly, asking the driver to take her to Battery Park and to make it quick. She hoped he was there, hoped he was _still_ there, hoped for once she wasn't on the wrong side of a spontaneous action. Oh well, who was she kidding? His jacket hung inside her closet, right where she could see it every day. It'd smelled of him for a long few months - not that she'd checked, she wasn't that desperate. Well fine, she _had_, but nobody needed to know, did they?

Regina wondered for a moment if she should have brought the jacket to give it back to him. But on the other hand… if she still hung on to it and tonight went well - depending on whether he showed up of course - maybe, _maybe_ she could give it back to him at one point in the near future. A smile ghosted across her lips.

When the cab stopped close to the northern edge of Battery Park, she quickly got out and made her way down to the bench through the darkness and the rain. She was soaked right down to her core, almost freezing. Next time, she should really think this through. If there was going to be a next time, that was.

As the bench came into view, her heart started to speed up. A dark figure was waiting in front of it, tightly hunched under a giant dark green umbrella. He was looking the other way but she knew, she just _knew_ it was him there waiting. He was here. He came. Thank God.

"Robin?" Regina asked hesitantly, hands wrapping around her soaked coat.

She could see his body go full alert before he turned around, a magnificent dimpled smile on his face as he took her in.

"You came," he answered more than a little surprised.

"You did, too."

Silence engulfed them, only disturbed by the pitter-patter of the rain and the dampened noises of the city behind them. Regina really, really should have thought this through. She should say something, anything, because the fact he was here, _they _were here, it had to mean something. Instead, she found herself at a loss for words, nervously fidgeting with the button of her coat. Thankfully Robin was the one to take initiative and stepped closer to her so she was now standing under his dark green umbrella, which made the rain stop from pouring down on her. It was quite the relief actually, even though right now she felt the cold creep into her bones even further.

"I'm so glad you're here. Frankly, I… I didn't think you'd come," he whispered.

"I almost didn't. I was… I was out on a date with someone and then I realized I shouldn't be there, but here. With you." She took a deep breath and stepped closer to him, feeling his warmth radiating off him as he grinned and offered her his arm.

"Lucky me," Robin grinned but it sounded sincere and not sarcastic at all. "We should really get you out of the rain. You're soaked. Have you eaten?"

"No… But I would not be opposed to a snack right now."

"I know a pub not far away from here. They have Guinness on tap and burgers to die for."

"You know the way to a woman's heart," Regina shot back, grinning.

They took a cab a few streets up to the _Merry Men_, an old little thing hidden in an alley next to a few office buildings. She'd been down here many a time but she'd never seen or heard of this pub. Robin though, opened the door for her and was greeted loudly by the giant behind the bar. He waved but didn't go over. Instead, he lead her to a little secluded table in the corner of the room, shielded from the curious looks of the other guests of the pub. He took Regina's coat and hung it onto a hook on the side of the wall to dry before he slipped back into the chair.

She must look like a mess with her wet dress and her hair starting to curl. Luckily he'd picked the most secluded spot in the establishment. Nevertheless, Robin smiled at her as if he was the happiest man in the world right now.

"So. Beer and burgers?"

"Sure. With bacon and cheese if they have that," Regina agreed, ready to have something warm and greasy to help her get rid of the chill in her bones. "Oh - and some fries please."

His eyes sparkled. "Your wish is my command, Milady."

He made his way over to the bar where the giant met him with a pat on the shoulder and a questioning look in her direction. She could see Robin shrug and chuckle, the warm feeling in her stomach increasing by the second. Being here with him felt just so... right. None of the guys she'd dated before had ever taken her out to something simple as this. They always thought to impress her and while, yes, she loved to indulge in the fancy, she lived for the simple. Especially if that included burgers, fries and beer. For some reason, Robin saw her. The real her. He didn't feel the need to impress her with flowers or chocolate or fancy dinner.

Regina watched him say something to the bar tender before he turned around and headed back to the table. He set a glass with a gold-brown liquid down in front of her, slightly rolling his eyes when he explained: "Courtesy of the owner. John won't let you have your burger before you taste this."

Her hand reached for the glass and she curiously eyed the liquid inside: "And what is this magical liquid, if I may ask?"

"Oh, it can act as all sort of things. Let me see…" Robin smirked and tapped his finger against the side of the glass. "It's a liquid that can conjure courage, give strength… or even act as a love potion sometimes."

"So you brought me here to bewitch me with a love potion. On Valentine's Day? Isn't that a little… cliché?" Regina laughed, not meaning any of it seriously.

"It's whiskey," Robin simply stated. "And I don't like clichés."

"Ergo the pub and beer and fries and burgers?"

"Busted."

They laughed and clicked their glasses, taking a sip from the whiskey. It was good - smoky with a hint of honey, which warmed her insides immediately. While they waited for their food, Robin explained his relationship with the place to her, how the owner was an old friend of his whose parents immigrated from Ireland fifty years ago. They'd put all the little money they had into this place and had made it one of the best-kept secrets in all of New York City.

"… of course I'm biased there. But John does have the best whiskey selection in town… and his burgers are to die for."

As if on cue, the bartender - John - himself approached them with two plates that held their food. Regina had to admit the burgers looked amazing.

"Thought I'd come over here myself, so you can introduce me to your lovely lady over here."

Robin faked an annoyed sigh. "John, this is Regina… Regina, this is John, the owner of the _Merry Men_."

"It's an honor to meet you, Regina. I've heard so much about you over the past year. Robin wasn't sure you'd show up tonight - but it seems you did."

"John!" Robin scolded his friend and Regina could see a faint blush creep up his cheeks. "Don't you have stuff to do? Like counting your whiskey barrels or something?"

As John left their table laughing, Regina bit her lower lip to hide a smile. So it seems Robin had thought about her probably as much as she did over the past year. The fact he'd told his friend about her seemed to just confirm it.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. So… you thought about me during the past year?" She snatched a fry and dipped it into the little jar of ketchup.

"Every day," Robin admitted honestly.

Regina's heartbeat increased. He'd thought about her… perhaps as much as she'd thought about him.

"I still have your jacket." The smile he flashed at her was so genuine and giddy, she couldn't help but giggle. God, his dimples were going to kill her if he kept his game up like this.

"Maybe you can return it to me… sometime."

"Maybe you can come and pick it up yourself… sometime," she answered, hoping he could read between the lines.

"I'd really, really like that."

They ate their burgers and sipped their beer and just talked about everything and nothing. He grew up in England and moved to Columbia for his studies in engineering. He liked hiking and archery - the fact he'd won the bronze medal at the Olympic Games in Athens in 2004 had left her quite impressed - and he'd gotten the US citizenship three years ago. There was an ex-wife somewhere in Australia and five siblings spread throughout the world.

The hours went on and when Regina looked around, she found they were the last two customers left.

"I really don't want tonight to end," he admitted finally and, thank god, she felt exactly the same. She was just about to suggest they order another beer when his phone started ringing. Robin looked at it, quite confused at the number that lit up the screen.

"Excuse me… I need to take this," he mumbled before he got up and went toward the bar. John directed him to a room behind the counter, a mildly worried expression on his face.

Regina bit her lower lip and sighed. Something was going on, something must have happened. The look on his face had been one of surprise, confusion and concern and just the simple fact someone called him at 11: 45 pm must mean it was serious. She busied herself with nibbling on a fry and checking her phone. There was one new message from her friend Mary Margaret asking how her date with Samdi went and she already dreaded the talk she'd have to have with her friend.

Still, the night was young, and most definitely looking up. If things with Robin worked out tonight, she really had a story to tell.

The moment Robin reentered the pub from the back office, her heart sank. He looked pale, almost sick. John was on him in a second, whispering questions and demanding answers, but Robin simply shook his head and made his way back over to their table.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked quietly, her heart in her throat. Stupid question, Regina. Clearly he was _not_.

"I… I don't even know how to explain this right now."

Damn it, he was shaking. She got up and squeezed in beside him, wrapping her arms around him. Whatever had happened, this was not good. Not good at all. He buried his face against her neck, breathed her in and stayed like this for a few moments until he seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled against her neck before he loosened their embrace. "I'm so sorry, Regina."

"What happened?" She asked, her voice laced with worry.

"I really can't explain it right now, I… I need to figure some things out. Oh God. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever it is, I can help…" She offered but he shook his head.

"No, I… I can't right now. Fuck." He groaned, looked at her and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Regina gasped in surprise before she returned the desperate kiss which was melting her on the inside. Damn, he was a good kisser. She opened up to him and moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting, devouring.

It was only mere moments later when they broke apart breathlessly, gasping for air.

"Wow. Robin…"

"I'm sorry Regina. I really am. I like you… very, _very_ much, but something happened, and… I need some time to figure things out."

Her heart sank and her eyebrows rose.

"I know I have no right to ask you this. I want to be with you. I want to explore whatever it is between the two of us but I need time. So would you… would you be willing to give me that time?"

"How much time are we talking about?" Regina whispered, her heart aching.

"I really don't know. A… a year?"

"You're asking me to wait another year?"

The pained look on his face told her he really didn't want to ask her to wait that long. Quite frankly, it was unfair of him to expect her to wait another year for him. She sighed.

"I can't promise you to wait a year for you."

"I understand," he sighed, his eyes focused on the table. "But… but I will promise you I will be there. Next year. At the bench in Battery Park, waiting for you to show up if… you still want me then. I'm really sorry, Regina."

"Me, too." She said before she grabbed her coat from the hook and put it on. "I should go."

As she exited the pub and climbed into the next best cab, she realized she forgot something at the table. Her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**14th February 2012**

A lot of things can happen in a year. 365 days and your life could turn upside down in the blink of an eye. Of all things to happen in the past year, Regina had not expected to fall head over heels in love with her old high school sweetheart Daniel Colter. He'd swept her off her feet the moment he reentered her life, at a charity gala held by her mother and stepfather, the current mayor of New York City, Rainier Gold. The newly promoted Lt. Colonel was stationed at the Maguire Air Force Base in New Jersey but his heart belonged to Manhattan and a certain gorgeous brunette who'd agreed to become his wife on her birthday two weeks ago.

Things were amazing. Regina felt incredible, powerful, ready to take on the world in the whirlwind of emotions and the by the book romance of the past nine months. She was in love with Daniel, was excited and for once in her life, truly happy with how things had turned out. To be fair, she hadn't even thought about Robin that much during the past year, especially once she realized that except for two chance meetings and two conversations, they'd never really had anything. Was she sad things with him hadn't turned into anything? Perhaps. If he'd given her an explanation last year, if he'd let her in and told her what was wrong, maybe she would have understood, would have waited. But she wouldn't be where she was now, wouldn't be with Daniel and wouldn't be getting married this summer. Her and Daniel had known each other for years, had some common ground to build things up from. Things were perfect. Which was why she had to close the chapter called Robin once and for all.

This is how she found herself at the bench in Battery Park where it had all begun on Valentine's Day three years ago. She didn't dread the conversation she was going to have, after all, she had not promised him anything. Sometimes life went the other way, the one you don't expect it to go. Robin was a man of his word, she'd figured that much. This is why she knew he was going to show up. So Regina sat down on the bench, took out her phone and smiled at the new message from Daniel.

_I'm on my way to you now. Can't wait to kiss and hold you. Love you! xx_

She texted back: _Excited for tonight. Love you, too! X_

Excitement bubbled in her chest as she locked her phone and slipped it back into her coat pocket. She hadn't seen Daniel since he'd proposed and she missed him. Life with a soldier was something she'd never considered before she met him again. Yes, there was some uncertainty involved sometimes but Daniel always tried to make time for her and she did the same. She was confident they could work it out once they were married. He'd requested reassignment but it may be another few years until then. The most important thing was, they gave each other space… and they loved each other.

Regina heard the steps of someone approaching. Her head shot up and she looked right into blue eyes and a dimpled smile. Taking a deep breath, she got up and didn't have time to protest when Robin wrapped her up into a tight hug. She gave in, wrapping her arms around his perfect frame, surprised at how well she fit into his arms. One time. She'd allow herself to hug him one last time. He grinned at her and stepped back, grasping her hands in his.

"I'm so glad you came. I'm so sorry for what happened last year. There's so much I have to explain…" Robin grew quiet as his thumb brushed over her engagement ring. Carefully, he withdrew his hands and tugged them into his jeans pockets, his face a little pale all of a sudden.

"I'm getting married, Robin," Regina said quietly before she took a deep breath and looked directly at him. "I'm sorry."

She'd not expected to see his heart break at her words. His excitement was gone, exchanged by a most painful expression of regret.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

"I met someone. His name is Daniel and we… Robin, you asked me to wait for a year. I…"

"No, no, it's…" Robin whispered before clearing his throat. "You said you couldn't promise me anything and I… I'm happy for you, Regina. I truly am."

Despite everything, he sounded sincere in his words as if it was something he might have expected to happen. Nevertheless, she felt a little part inside her heart which after all this time still carried the label "Robin" shatter. He'd waited for her, for over a year but she'd moved on. The lump in her throat tightened.

"So this is goodbye?" He asked, not looking at her.

Regina closed her eyes before she grabbed a bag from the bench which held the jacket he'd given her on the day two years ago.

"I'm really sorry, Robin. Maybe things only work out when they're supposed to. Maybe it's all about timing, but in our case the timing was just…"

"Wrong," he finished and took the bag from her, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"Goodbye, Regina. I… I really just want you to be happy."

"Goodbye, Robin."

**14th February 2013**

He doesn't know why he came here, to this spot, today of all days. It's Valentine's Day and the air is thick with the smell of roses and love notes. Everywhere he goes he sees couples in love, guys who pick up flowers to bring home to their significant other and stupid grins plastered on various faces. Killian had invited him for a single-guys night out a few weeks ago, but he'd had to cancel earlier this morning as he'd landed himself a date with a hot blonde. A cop, in fact. Good for him, but Robin had really been looking forward to getting drunk tonight and drowning every memory tonight would bring to the surface.

Memories of a gorgeous brunette with whiskey-brown eyes, a beautiful smile and a laugh that still made his heart skip a beat. Over the past year, he'd tried to get over her, tried to forget her, but she'd burned herself into his memory and heart like no one else had before. He could have had her but he'd screwed up. It wasn't her fault that she'd fallen in love with someone else, not after he'd asked her to wait a freaking year for him without so much as an explanation.

Sighing, Robin leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes, thinking of the fateful night two years ago, when his world had turned upside down with one simple phone-call. He'd been confused at the Australian phone number on his display, especially at that time of day. There was only one person in Australia who had his number - at least that he knew of - and he really, really hadn't wanted to pick up. Still, he had.

_"Hello?" Robin made his way over to the bar, gesturing toward John whether he could use the back office. _

_"Hello, this is Royal Perth Hospital, Nurse Giulia speaking. I am looking for Robin Locksley?"_

_"That's me…" He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his hand scratching through his hair. A hospital. Worse, a hospital in Perth. This couldn't be good news. _

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Locksley. I apologize to be calling in so late, but you're listed as the next of kin on Ms. Maiden's emergency contact."_

_What? Was he really?_

_"Mr. Locksley, I'd like you to sit down, if you are able to."_

_Robin's stomach dropped as his eyes wandered over to the desk and chair. He quickly made his way over and sat down; bracing himself for the news he was going to receive. He'd watched enough TV shows to know whatever it was the nurse had to tell him; it was going to be bad. _

_"Mr. Locksley, I am very sorry to tell you that Ms. Marian Maiden has died following the injuries of a car accident earlier today."_

_Fuck. Fuck! Marian was… gone. Holy shit._

_"She was delivered to our hospital with severe head and internal injuries. Our staff tried their best, but her injuries were too severe. We were able to stabilize your son, however. He has a CCI and several broken bones. We had to remove his spleen as it was ruptured by a broken rib, but…"_

_"Excuse me, _what?!_" _

_"Your son is…"_

_"I don't have a son!" There was a rustling on the other end of the line as if the nurse was checking out some papers. Robin's heart hammered against his chest. She'd talked about a child, a son for Christ's sake. He didn't even know Marian had a child, much less…_

_"Mr. Locksley, you're listed on the birth certificate as the father of Roland Locksley, born on June 16th 2008."_

_Robin dropped the phone. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell?! He scrambled it off the floor and pressed it against his ear, his heart racing. A son? He had a fucking son? Born in summer 2008… that was… shit. Shit. He tried to do the math, but his head was failing him. _

_"I see this comes as a surprise to you, Mr. Locksley…"_

_"A little," he answered breathlessly. _

_The nurse on the other end of the line cleared her throat. "I'm very sorry Mr. Locksley. This must be very hard for you. We can contact CPFS, the Western Australian Child Protective Services, if you don't want to…"_

_"No… No! I… Roland, you said is his name? Is he okay?"_

_The nurse took a deep breath. "The doctors are positive he will make a full recovery. They have put him in a coma for now but… Mr. Locksley, it would be best for you to come here and see him for yourself. He's lost his mother and the trauma of the car crash is going to be a lot for him to take in. As I said, I can try to contact CPFS until you arrive here, but we'd hate for him to…"_

_"No. I'm on my way. I… I'll take the next flight down under, but I need to arrange some things first. Can you… Can you give me a number I can call and an address?"_

_Robin noted down the information on a notepad that was lying on John's desk. He thanked the nurse and hung up. Fuck. Of all things he'd expected to happen tonight, this was none of them. It was only when his phone dropped on the floor once again that he realized he was shaking. Marian was dead. He had a son. He needed to get down to Perth and… Regina. Shit, Regina. His eyes darted over to the door that would lead back to the pub. They couldn't start anything, not now. Not when his life had turned upside down. Fuck, he needed time. Time to come to terms with this, with… What the hell was he supposed to do?_

In the end, Robin wondered if he should have just dropped the bomb on her that night; see how she would react to his news instead of leaving her hanging. But it was too late now. Things had not worked out. Quietly, he stared at the sunset behind the New Jersey coastline on the other side of the Hudson River.

"Are you waiting for someone, Papa?" Roland piped up next to him, his Thor action figure waving in front of Robin's face.

"Why would you think that, buddy?" Robin asked smiling, his heart aching for the woman he'd lost but at the same time swelling for the miracle he'd gained. He ruffled Roland's dark locks - so very much his mother's, but the smile and eyes and dimples were purely his.

"Because you keep looking as if you're waiting for someone." Busted.

"You know, Roland… I was waiting for someone. But I don't think she is going to show up."

"Why not? Does she not like us?" Roland asked sincerely, his voice laced with a little confusion and worry.

Robin sighed and got up, swinging Roland up in one swift move so his boy was sitting on his shoulders. "I don't think she knows we are here."

"But where is she?"

"I don't know, buddy. Wherever she is, I hope she's happy though." As he walked up the pathway along through the park to Bowling Green, he realized he really meant it.

Robin didn't know that a few miles north, Regina was in the hospital, panting, desperately clutching the hand of her friend Mal as she gave birth to her son Henry Daniel Mills, who'd never get the chance to meet his father as Daniel had died in the line of duty three months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**14th February 2013**

He doesn't know why he came here, to this spot, today of all days. It's Valentine's Day and the air is thick with the smell of roses and love notes. Everywhere he goes he sees couples in love, guys who pick up flowers to bring home to their significant other and stupid grins plastered on various faces. Killian had invited him for a single-guys night out a few weeks ago, but he'd had to cancel earlier this morning as he'd landed himself a date with a hot blonde. A cop, in fact. Good for him, but Robin had really been looking forward to getting drunk tonight and drowning every memory tonight would bring to the surface.

Memories of a gorgeous brunette with whiskey-brown eyes, a beautiful smile and a laugh that still made his heart skip a beat. Over the past year, he'd tried to get over her, tried to forget her, but she'd burned herself into his memory and heart like no one else had before. He could have had her but he'd screwed up. It wasn't her fault that she'd fallen in love with someone else, not after he'd asked her to wait a freaking year for him without so much as an explanation.

Sighing, Robin leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes, thinking of the fateful night two years ago, when his world had turned upside down with one simple phone-call. He'd been confused at the Australian phone number on his display, especially at that time of day. There was only one person in Australia who had his number - at least that he knew of - and he really, really hadn't wanted to pick up. Still, he had.

_"Hello?" Robin made his way over to the bar, gesturing toward John whether he could use the back office. _

_"Hello, this is Royal Perth Hospital, Nurse Giulia speaking. I am looking for Robin Locksley?"_

_"That's me…" He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his hand scratching through his hair. A hospital. Worse, a hospital in Perth. This couldn't be good news. _

_"Good afternoon, Mr. Locksley. I apologize to be calling in so late, but you're listed as the next of kin on Ms. Maiden's emergency contact."_

_What? Was he really?_

_"Mr. Locksley, I'd like you to sit down, if you are able to."_

_Robin's stomach dropped as his eyes wandered over to the desk and chair. He quickly made his way over and sat down; bracing himself for the news he was going to receive. He'd watched enough TV shows to know whatever it was the nurse had to tell him; it was going to be bad. _

_"Mr. Locksley, I am very sorry to tell you that Ms. Marian Maiden has died following the injuries of a car accident earlier today."_

_Fuck. Fuck! Marian was… gone. Holy shit._

_"She was delivered to our hospital with severe head and internal injuries. Our staff tried their best, but her injuries were too severe. We were able to stabilize your son, however. He has a CCI and several broken bones. We had to remove his spleen as it was ruptured by a broken rib, but…"_

_"Excuse me, _what?!_" _

_"Your son is…"_

_"I don't have a son!" There was a rustling on the other end of the line as if the nurse was checking out some papers. Robin's heart hammered against his chest. She'd talked about a child, a son for Christ's sake. He didn't even know Marian had a child, much less…_

_"Mr. Locksley, you're listed on the birth certificate as the father of Roland Locksley, born on June 16th 2008."_

_Robin dropped the phone. Shit. Shit, shit, shit! What the hell?! He scrambled it off the floor and pressed it against his ear, his heart racing. A son? He had a fucking son? Born in summer 2008… that was… shit. Shit. He tried to do the math, but his head was failing him. _

_"I see this comes as a surprise to you, Mr. Locksley…"_

_"A little," he answered breathlessly. _

_The nurse on the other end of the line cleared her throat. "I'm very sorry Mr. Locksley. This must be very hard for you. We can contact CPFS, the Western Australian Child Protective Services, if you don't want to…"_

_"No… No! I… Roland, you said is his name? Is he okay?"_

_The nurse took a deep breath. "The doctors are positive he will make a full recovery. They have put him in a coma for now but… Mr. Locksley, it would be best for you to come here and see him for yourself. He's lost his mother and the trauma of the car crash is going to be a lot for him to take in. As I said, I can try to contact CPFS until you arrive here, but we'd hate for him to…"_

_"No. I'm on my way. I… I'll take the next flight down under, but I need to arrange some things first. Can you… Can you give me a number I can call and an address?"_

_Robin noted down the information on a notepad that was lying on John's desk. He thanked the nurse and hung up. Fuck. Of all things he'd expected to happen tonight, this was none of them. It was only when his phone dropped on the floor once again that he realized he was shaking. Marian was dead. He had a son. He needed to get down to Perth and… Regina. Shit, Regina. His eyes darted over to the door that would lead back to the pub. They couldn't start anything, not now. Not when his life had turned upside down. Fuck, he needed time. Time to come to terms with this, with… What the hell was he supposed to do?_

In the end, Robin wondered if he should have just dropped the bomb on her that night; see how she would react to his news instead of leaving her hanging. But it was too late now. Things had not worked out. Quietly, he stared at the sunset behind the New Jersey coastline on the other side of the Hudson River.

"Are you waiting for someone, Papa?" Roland piped up next to him, his Thor action figure waving in front of Robin's face.

"Why would you think that, buddy?" Robin asked smiling, his heart aching for the woman he'd lost but at the same time swelling for the miracle he'd gained. He ruffled Roland's dark locks - so very much his mother's, but the smile and eyes and dimples were purely his.

"Because you keep looking as if you're waiting for someone." Busted.

"You know, Roland… I was waiting for someone. But I don't think she is going to show up."

"Why not? Does she not like us?" Roland asked sincerely, his voice laced with a little confusion and worry.

Robin sighed and got up, swinging Roland up in one swift move so his boy was sitting on his shoulders. "I don't think she knows we are here."

"But where is she?"

"I don't know, buddy. Wherever she is, I hope she's happy though." As he walked up the pathway along through the park to Bowling Green, he realized he really meant it.

Robin didn't know that a few miles north, Regina was in the hospital, panting, desperately clutching the hand of her friend Mal as she gave birth to her son Henry Daniel Mills, who'd never get the chance to meet his father as Daniel had died in the line of duty three months ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**14th February 2014**

Regina readjusted Henry on her lap, catching his hands, which were grabbing for the chocolate muffin in front of her. She smiled and pressed a quick kiss down on his head before she pushed the plate away a little further.

"We have to wait for your Uncle David first, honey. They you can have your muffin." Henry started up at her before he squealed and his hands dashed for the muffin once again. Regina chuckled. Her son was one year old but he'd already developed such a sweet tooth for everything fruity and cakey. Henry loved his apple sauce and strawberries - and the first time Mary had teased him with a spoon full of chocolate ice-cream, she'd never seen the baby's eyes grow so big with excitement. God, he was just like his father.

Sighing, she bit her lip, her heart aching for the man her son would never get to meet. Over fourteen months had passed since the day she'd gotten the devastating news about her husband's death. It wasn't fair, not to them and least of all to Henry. Their love had been special. Quick, maybe a little rushed considering they'd gotten married less than a year after meeting each other again. Never mind Henry, who'd come as a surprise to both of them. Unexpected but nonetheless something they'd both realized they'd wanted. She missed him. Missed him more for Henry's sake than hers because her boy deserved a father.

Yes, he was loved - she tried to give her best for him every day - and her friends and little of what was left of her family supported her where and whenever they could, but it wasn't the same. Not when she looked into Henry's eyes and saw Daniel. Not when she knew they'd never get to meet each other.

Regina pressed another kiss against Henry's head, nuzzling his neck and making the little boy squeal in delight. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't see the man who entered the café searching for a free spot before he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes caught her sitting at her table with the little boy in her lap. She didn't see his surprised face, the moment he considered leaving the café before she saw him, the step he took backward and then forward before throwing caution into the wind and headed over to her table.

"Re… Regina?"

Her eyes shot up at the familiar voice in front of her. Robin was standing right in front of her table, fingers nervously playing with the button on his jacket. He looked good, she had to admit that. The sides of his head were spotted with grey, his scruff looked inviting as ever, but it was his eyes which captured her, brought her back to Battery Park two years ago when she'd told him she was getting married. She'd been so happy back then.

"Robin? That's a… surprise."

"Yeah, you're telling me." Robin stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. He didn't want to sit down uninvited and he didn't want to bother her either. For all he knew she'd be meeting up with her husband, never forgetting the fact she had a _baby_ on her lap.

Luckily Regina was the one to pull the diaper bag away from its place on the booth, gesturing at him. "Please. Sit. Uh - If you want that is."

"I… uh. My break is almost over. I work down the road but I'd love to," Robin smiled relieved, his attention wandering over to the baby. "Hello there. Who's this little fella?"

His smile threw Regina off guard and her eyes dropped to Henry who was staring at Robin intently. What the hell was going on? How did his smile still make her feel so warm and… excited? "Robin, meet Henry, my son. It's his first birthday today."

His eyes widened in surprise as if he realized something before he tipped on Henry's little nose. "Well happy birthday to you, Henry."

Henry squealed happily, moving in his mother's lap in order to get closer to the stranger but Regina held him in place. She wasn't sure Robin would appreciate drool on his suit, much less Henry throwing up on him, which he seemed to do whenever David held him.

"It's good to see you, Regina. I didn't think… You look fantastic."

"Yeah, it took a while to get rid of the extra weight this one made me gain," she joked only half serious. Getting rid of the fifteen pounds she'd gained during her pregnancy had been hard but she'd pulled through. "So how have you been?"

It was a loaded question, an open question that would take more than five minutes to answer. "I've been… okay. Busy. A lot has happened since…"

"Yeah," she agreed. They sat in silence for a moment before she took a leap of faith. "Daniel died shortly after we got married."

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered sincerely. "So Henry…"

"Never got to meet his father."

Robin looked at the little boy and she could see his heart ache. He was a good man, a really good man and perhaps, if things had been different, they'd have worked out in one way or the other. Slowly, Regina's eyes wandered down to his bare hands. There was no ring, but it didn't… Okay, what the hell was she doing?! Their conversation was awkward at best. She'd dumped him two years ago and so much had happened in between. Her head was still hung up on Daniel and her heart… She really didn't need her heart to start beating like crazy now.

Robin reached out to touch her but then thought better of it and pulled his hand back. Disappointment shot through her like a knife. Her body yearned for his touch, for his comfort, to just talk to him.

"I really am sorry things turned out that way for you, Regina. For both of you. I… I know what it's like to have your world turned upside down all of a sudden." Robin took a deep breath, his hand reaching out to absently play with Henry's foot as he told her about that night in the pub when he'd gotten the message about Marian and Roland. How he suddenly went from eligible bachelor to father of a traumatized son who'd just lost his mother.

Regina sat with him quietly and listened to everything he had to say. Her heart ached as she realized why Robin had behaved so crazy that evening after receiving the message of Marian's death and Roland's existence. Hell, she remembered how she'd reacted when she'd gotten the news about Daniel and the fact she was going to have to raise her son alone.

"I wish you'd told me, Robin."

"I regret that I didn't." He finally reached out for her hand and squeezed it, a silent understanding passing between them. Suddenly his eyes locked on his watch. "Ah sh…oot. I really have to go back to work if I don't want to be late picking Roland up from soccer practice later."

Regina swallowed, her arms pressing Henry tighter against her chest. She didn't want him to leave.

"It was really good to see you, Regina. Maybe we could meet up for coffee some time? Only if you want to, of course."

"I'd like that very much." The smile that covered her face was enchanting. She held her hand out to type her number into his phone and called herself one time so she would have his in return. "Just don't let me wait another year."

"I won't. Bye, you two." Robin grinned and then did the unthinkable: He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek before he scrambled out of the booth and walked out of the café.

Holy shit. A whirlwind of emotions flooded her, left her giddy, yearning for more, if not a tiny bit guilty. Regina's head was so foggy for a moment that she didn't realize David had slipped into the booth beside her.

"Now when the hell did you get to third base with Robin Locksley?" David reached for Henry and cuddled him against his chest, mumbling sweet birthday wishes to his favorite - and only - godson. "Your mommy seems smitten, Henry."

A blush crept over her cheeks as she cleared her throat and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not smitten! How do you know Robin anyway?"

"He's my boss," David stated, lifting Henry into the air with a smile.

"Your boss?!"

"Yeah. He's a good guy; _really_ good dad considering he only found out he had a son a few years ago. Turned his whole life upside down. I thought I told you guys the story back when it happened. Now how do _you_ know him?"

Oh God. David had told them about his boss - Robin - when it happened. Damn, if she'd known… Suddenly, Regina started laughing at how crazy things had been and about how it all came together just now after all these years, on the date nonetheless.

"I met him four years ago. At a bench in Battery Park."

David gaped at her. "Wait - so he was _the guy_?!"

"Crazy, huh?"

Henry used this moment to spit up on David's shoulder, covering his light grey suit in white spit.

"Yeah," David mumbled, handing the baby back to Regina. "Crazy indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**14th February 2015**

It'd been a stupid idea to come here, Regina scolded herself as she got out of the cab. _It's a blind date_, they'd said. _It's gonna be fun_, they'd said. But she truly wondered what she was doing here when all she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with her baby boy and tell him how much she loved him. Instead, David and Mary had convinced her they'd babysit him tonight, so she could have a fun night out.

_"You deserve to be happy, Regina. And he's a really fun guy. You're going to like him, I promise._" Mary Margaret had said. Sure. The last time Mary had tried to set her up on a date with someone was in college and things had gotten very creepy when Sidney had followed her everywhere after for two months straight. So excuse her for not being very trusting in Mary Margaret's matchmaking abilities.

What was even worse was the fact that she'd hoped Robin would ask her out. They'd gotten closer over the past year - now that the air had been cleared between them and all misunderstandings of the past were out of the way. They'd met up about two weeks after their chance meeting at the café close to his and David's work. Finding time in their schedules between work and parenting had proven to be more difficult than either of them had thought at first.

That was until they'd just decided to bring their children along on their meetings - because Regina refused to call it dates. They weren't dating, were they? They were two friendly people meeting up for coffee with their children and enjoying the occasional movie-night and pub visit together. It wasn't like she had feelings for him, at least none she was ready to admit. So why had she been so disappointed when she'd asked him about Valentine's Day and he'd told her he had plans already?

_Get it together, Regina! He's a friend. _Yeah, right. Who was she kidding? SO much could change in a year and so much had changed for her. She'd met Roland for the first time last summer at one of his soccer games and the little seven-year-old had taken her heart by storm. His honesty and sweetness was refreshing and the way he played with Henry melted her heart every time.

It was even worse with Robin, who was just so _good_ with Henry. The way he cradled him, the way he treated him… She'd fallen for Robin Locksley _again_ and there was nothing she could do to stop it. While it'd been hard to accept where they had ended the first time around, during the past few months, Regina had realized they'd both needed their time. Robin with after everything that had happened with Roland and she herself after what happened with Daniel.

There was no dwelling in the past, no wishing things had gone differently for her, because if things had gone differently, she wouldn't have Henry now and she wouldn't have had the chance to love Daniel - as short and intensely as it might have been.

Regina's eyes dropped to the watch on her wrist. She was supposed to be at the Battery Gardens Restaurant in five minutes, yet for some reason her feet had carried her to the riverside and the bench where it had all started five years ago. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned against the backrest, snuggled in her warm red coat, her umbrella resting at her side. She'd learned from her past mistakes, especially on Valentine's Day.

7 o'clock. Her date was probably waiting at the restaurant, wondering where she was. She had no clue as to who it could be. All Mary Margaret had told her was that he'd be wearing a green jacket, but she really couldn't get herself to care. If it wasn't Robin - and Robin was busy tonight after all - she wanted to enjoy the last moments of the sunset in peace.

"I thought I might find you here," a familiar voice suddenly said.

A grin spread over her features right before she opened her eyes. "Robin."

"You see," he grinned before sitting down next to her with a single red rose in his hands, "I was set up for a blind date at Battery Gardens at 7 o'clock by my friends but my date didn't show."

Regina's heart beat right up her throat as she took him in. He looked good, dressed way too casual for a date night out at Battery Gardens with jeans, a scarf and a green jacket. Green jacket, flowers… Could it be…? She bit her lower lip.

"Maybe your date wasn't sure who she'd find waiting for her. Maybe she decided to go to the one spot only the right guy would find her."

"And did he?" Robin asked quietly.

"What?"

"Find her."

"Yes," Regina breathed and couldn't help but grin.

In the blink of a moment their lips locked and their fingers entwined. He was here. He was kissing her. They were going to be okay. She tilted her head for better access and opened up to him, ready to taste him, to feel him. Regina slid her hand up his neck and into his light hair to pull him closer, his thin lips nearly fusing to her mouth while his own hands roamed her back. Her body was on fire and she yearned to feel more of him, to feel the touch of his hands on her skin. Breaking their kiss, she took a moment to catch her breath and grinned at his protesting sound. Instead of kissing her once again, he grasped her hands which had been holding his head close to hers and Regina flushed deeper when he brushed his thumb over the inside of her wrist before pressing a kiss to her skin.

"I'm so glad it's you," she whispered, eyes filled with emotion.

"Me, too. All those years have shown me there's only one person I want to be with. It's always been you, Regina." Robin kissed her once again. Sweet. Slow.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Robin," she confessed, her heart squeezing at its own honesty.

"Then I'm lucky, because I already am."

They kissed some more, neither of them ready to let go of the other one just yet. It'd taken them some time to get where they were now. There had been pain and loss on both sides, but also new challenges and the love that came with parenthood.

Smiling, Robin got up and pulled her with him.

"Ready for a new adventure?"

"Does it involve John's burgers and whiskey?" She asked grinning.

"Anything you want, Regina. Anything you want."


End file.
